Into Japan's Past
by Kurama'sCutie
Summary: What happens when four girls from 2005 are transported back to the year 1990 when Yu Yu Hakusho was first released? Hmm... Lots of drama! Please R&R! Flames accepted.
1. Intro

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! This is Kurama'scutie comin back at ya with another story! I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are always welcome! Flames accepted. I went back and changed the names because I had some reasons! Hee! Hee! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARCTERS OR THE ANIME! (though I wish I did) EXCEPT FOR THE CHARCTERS THAT I MAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

CHAPTER 1

BYE FUTURE HELLO PAST

They were all normal girls you could say... The four of them attended a normal high school, and pretty much had normal lives. They were all in a web cam private chat room laughing and having fun. It was a Friday night and they had just got home from the mall. One girl was a short blonde. She wore a white shirt and blue pajama pants. The color of her eyes were a light brown. Her name was Rebecca.

Another girl who was Asian looking had very dark brown hair that was almost black. She wore glasses and had dark brown eyes as well. Her name was Huyen. Huyen wore a red tank top and black pajama pants.

A more serious looking Mexican girl with short dark hair and caramel highlights sat there laughing as well. Her name was Gina. Gina wore a white tank top and regular baggy pants that had 'Cowboys' on the back.

A paler Mexican looking girl who was doing something funny with a necklace (like pretending it was a whip) sat there laughing. Her hair was longer and dark but had some highlights in it. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts. Her name was Michelle.

Now that they are all introduced lets get to the point. Weird things had been happening to them lately. For some reason they had failed to see it now on this particular night there was a strong sense of feeling in the air. They neglected to feel it and talked about some of the hott guys that they met at the mall.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water I'll be right back!" Gina said as she got out of her computer chair.

When she returned to her room she dropped her glass of water. Shocked she ran to the computer.

"Oh my god guys something weird is going on!" Gina shouted into the microphone.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked curiously.

When Gina turned the web cam towards the wall where a giant Yu Yu Hakusho poster hung the characters were all missing. All that was left was the pink back round.

"This better not be some really gay prank!" Huyen responded fearfully.

"Why would I pull a stupid prank like that?" Gina wailed.

"Calm down!" Rebecca shouted to get everyone to shut up.

Gina couldn't say anything her mouth was wide open.

"Rebecca! Look behind you!" Gina shouted.

Behind her stood a real life Yusuke Urameshi. He was wearing a red hoodie and tight jeans. He had all his anime looks except that he was **_real_**. Before Rebecca could scream he covered her mouth. Backing away from the computer without looking backwards Gina bumped into something or rather someone. Looking up she saw the one and only Kurama. Before Gina could let out a scream he covered her mouth. Kuwabara got Huyen and Hiei took Michelle.

Gina struggled with all her might. She could not break free of Kurama's strong grip. He didn't look like anything from the anime. Instead Kurama had black hair that was somewhat short but not quite. His appearance was just like what Gina expected from the anime. But enough about looks.

Before Gina or anyone had time to register what had just happened a portal was opened in the wall where her poster was. In they jumped. He flung her into the white abyss of the unknown.

Just as it started it all ended. When Gina opened her eyes she found herself in the arms of Kurama.

With a shriek Gina slapped Kurama and tried to run away from him.

"Get away from me you freak!" Gina screamed.

"Please let me explain!" Kurama pleaded in that '_sexy voice_' of his.

"No! I don't want to have anything to do with you! I wanna go home!" Gina screamed even louder.

As Michelle examined him his clothes were a little out of date. Okay maybe a lot! But so what? He wore a light blue hoodie and blue jeans as well.

"Listen! If you wanna go home you'll have to figure out what's going on and to do that you must seek me for answers!" Kurama said even calmer than ever, "To do that you must trust me. Do you trust me?"

Oh! Right! That must be it! It's all a dream! If I say I trust him I'll wake up, Gina thought.

She extended her hand and whispered, "I trust you."

Gina closed her eyes hoping to wake up but instead found herself still there shaking Kurama's hand.

What's going on? This isn't supposed to happen! Why aren't I waking up, Gina thought shocked.

::::::::::OVER BY HIEI AND MICHELLE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All you could hear were screams from overhead and a crash as Michelle landed in the bushes and a soft thud as Hiei landed on the ground.

"You could at least be nicer!" Michelle shouted, "can't you at least show a lady some respect?"

"Foolish human! I'm surprised that you couldn't break the fall. You're only thirteen feet off the ground..." Hiei said in his usual smart ass voice.

"Thirteen feet?" Michelle questioned surprised, "now I feel sick."

"Come now! We shall go to Genkai's temple. We will receive orders from Koenma there." Hiei said.

"How am I supposed to get out of this tree?" Michelle wailed, "and who's this lame Koenma person?"

Michelle then fell out of the tree onto her back.

"Hurry up!" Hiei said.

"Why should I? I just fell from a tree F.Y.I!" Michelle groaned painfully.

"No more asking questions human! Or I'll really have a reason to cut open your neck." Hiei meanly inquired as he suddenly appeared out of no where putting his katana to Michelle's neck, "now lets get a move on."


	2. Filling In The Blanks

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! This chapter shall get better! I promise! Yay!

:::::::::IN THE GAME ARCADE WITH YUSUKE AND REBECCA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebecca opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a game arcade and next to her was Yusuke playing the game Goblin City. Rebecca was about to let out a scream but Yusuke covered her mouth.

"Come with me quietly outside and we'll go to Genkai for advice. I don't know what the hell is going on here either so just come quietly. Now promise that when I let go of your mouth you won't scream." Yusuke whispered in her ear.

Rebecca shook her head yes and when Yusuke took his hand off her mouth she screamed. Yusuke covered her mouth again and they ran out of the arcade as fast as Yusuke could carry her.

Doesn't anyone in China know when a girl is getting kidnapped? What do the police do here? Rebecca thought.

:::::::::OVER BY HUYEN AND KUWABARA OUTSIDE AT THE DOWNTOWN CAFÉ:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huyen landed in a chair outside the café. Kuwabara got out of the chair and went to grab her arm.

"Where am I? Oh my god! Don't touch me! You're so ugly! I knew you were ugly in the anime but in real life you're ten times uglier!" Huyen screamed.

"Hey now that hurts!" Kuwabara said, "I'm actually pretty good looking if I do say so myself."

"Ya! Pretty ugly!" Huyen retorted.

"Ya know for an awful hott chick you sure got a big mouth." Kuwabara grinned.

Huyen looked at him disgusted.

:::::::::::::::::IN AN ALLEYWAY BY KURAMA AND GINA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gina shivered as she walked down the cold alleyways in the night following Kurama.

Gina didn't notice what Kurama was doing but he took off his sweater and gave it to her.

She caught it and stood there looking at him. He turned back chuckled and asked, "Well aren't you cold? I'd imagine you'd put the sweater on to keep warm."

"We're in the heart of Tokyo it will be very dangerous for you…" Kurama said.

She raised an eyebrow and was about to say, 'Your point?'

He held out his arm for her to take it not even looking down at Gina. Hesitantly she took his arm. It was muscular, strong, and comforting…

NO! Gina thought as she shook the thought off, He's not comforting! But he's still cute! Okay no time for this crap. I wanna get in get out and go home!

:::::::::GOING UP THE STAIRS TO GENKAI'S TEMPLE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jez, Gina thought exactly how many stairs do we have to climb to get to this place.

When they were at the top Gina panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Nothing like a good morning's walk don't you think?" Kurama asked mocking me as he stretched.

"Don't push it buddy." Gina threatened.

The doors opened to reveal a dojo. For some reason Gina felt at peace there. She took a deep breath finally catching her breath.

"This place is very peaceful." Gina commented.

At the front there were two decorative stones. In her opinion the dojo was huge, but then again she really didn't know about houses in Japan so she shrugged it off.

"Come." Kurama motioned to her as she followed.

He lead her towards a paper door. He slid it open and in there sat Yusuke, Rebecca, Huyen, Kuwabara, Hiei and Michelle. When Gina's eyes fell upon Genkai she looked nothing like the anime form. Her eyes were a hazel color and her hair was gray. Otherwise, she was just as short as she was in the anime.

"Gina!" Huyen jumped up and went to hug her.

They all crowed around for a group hug.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad all you guys are okay!" Gina replied back.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked once we got out of our group hug, "there's Chinese everywhere!"

"Yeah! And what's with the weird looking houses?" Michelle added.

"First of all we're in Japan." Gina explained, "Does that answer both your questions?"

"Okay enough with the teary reunion! We gotta find out what's going on! I'm not exactly good at math." Yusuke said in his smart ass tone.

"Yusuke!" Rebecca shouted, "cartoon or not I'm not taking your shit you good for nothing Gaylord Focker!" then without warning she slapped him so hard she almost sent him flying. Key word. _Almost._

Kuwabara fell over laughing, Kurama tried not to laugh, and Genkai crossed her arms and muttered, "Baka."

Huyen's mouth dropped as she said, "Rebecca! That was really harsh!"

"I didn't see that one coming." Yusuke laughed rubbing his cheek.

"Pipe down." Genkai rose her voice, "tomorrow you ladies start your training."

"What training?" Gina asked angrily, "Listen grandma I didn't ask for any of this! I got kidnapped in the middle of the night, walked almost all of Tokyo to get here, walked up your gay ass stairs to get to your gay ass home and now you want me to train? You're out of your mind! Your apprentice is Yusuke and we're keeping it like that! So don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Do you think I care?" Genkai retorted.

"For an awful, old, dried up hag like you, you sure got a big mouth!" Gina stood up, "as a matter a fact I'm not going to take this crap! I'm going to find a way out of this gay ass fake reality and go home to America instead of being in this shit hole!" with that she tried marching out the door. As she opened the door Koenma stood there in his teenage form. Gina could tell that he was Koenma because of the Jr. sign on his forehead.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, "is this meeting through?"

"No!" Gina shouted, "I'm through! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!"

"Hey you can't just get up and leave!" Kuwabara told Gina.

"Oh yeah?" Gina said hotly.

"Calm down!" Michelle told her.

She was a bit frightened because she had never seen Gina so mad.

"Just listen to this reasoning." Kurama told me calmly.

"Fine! Whatever!" Gina agreed as she marched back in and sat down.

"I don't know what magic created this fake reality but it's here. I don't know exactly all the details but I think that our creator wants you to finish his work. Since he never got a chance to finish it he won't be able to rest in peace unless the series is completed once and for all."

"All right you win." Rebecca said, "so we have to finish the series… But where do we begin?"

"You'll have to search for the letter but for now we have enrolled you in a school." Genkai said, "you'll have to search for the clues on your own. We can't help you with that."

"Okay." Huyen said as she clenched her fist, "tomorrow we'll search the school. We'll break about fifty school rules but…"

Gina looked at Huyen disbelievingly, "Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth? The good old Huyen that follows the rules, is always an A student and always on time for class?"

"You wanna get out of here don't you?" Huyen told her, "then we're gonna have to do things that we'll never do in the real world. It's our way or the highway in school from here on out."

"You said it!" Rebecca said as she gave her a high five.

::::::::::AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They wore the little navy girl uniforms to school that day. Whispers arose from everyone on the school grounds.

"Did you see those new American girls?" and things from the guys like, "wow they're hot."

Believe me we enjoyed the attention until we ditched our first class to look for clues.

"I'll go inside the school." Gina offered, "and see what I can find in the building."

Gina climbed up the stairs until she reached the last floor. Some really cute guy with blonde hair and green eyes was waiting for her there in the hallway.

"Hey sexy." he said walking up to her, "what do you say we go up on the roof? Just you and me?"

"Sorry loser. I'm busy right now." Gina told him carelessly.

"Wrong answer." he told her menacingly as he pushed her towards the open window.

Once Gina's back to the window she looked down.

"Gimmie a kiss." he told her now leaning in to kiss her.

"No!" Gina said as she slapped him and lost her balance falling backwards.

With a scream Gina fell out the window.

Am I going to die this way? Gina thought.

**_WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO GINA? WILL SHE DIE A HORRIBLE TRAGIC DEATH? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: INTO JAPAN'S PAST!_**


	3. Don't Fall In Love

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed.

CHAPTER 3

DON'T FALL IN LOVE

"Help me!" Gina screamed as she fell at rapid speeds towards her doom.

Well, at least that's what she thought. Shutting her eyes tight she felt an abrupt jolt she felt herself stop. It knocked the wind out of her but she wasn't severely hurt. Her back had a little ache in it but she would do.

When, she slowly opened her eyes to see her savior, it was none other than Kurama.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kurama told her chuckling.

To Gina he seemed like a god. The valiant rays of the sun shone towards the back of his head making Gina's heart beat. As she looked up at him the wind gently blew their hair.

Kurama looked up to the window and following Kurama's example Gina did the same. The boy stood there gaping at them in utter shock. Classmates started filing outside to see what Kurama's achievement was this time. Blushing Gina got out of Kurama's arms.

"Are you all right miss?" one of her classmates asked.

"Yes, thank you I'm fine thanks to Suichi here." Gina told her calmly.

"Cockroach!" Mr. Iwamoto shouted, "you damn Americans think you're all that! I expected more from you! I expected that you would be on time for class! Obviously they didn't teach you how to be on time in America did they?"

He then rampaged towards Gina and grabbed her arm squeezing it as hard as he could, "Hey let go you freak! In America teachers weren't allowed to hit students for your information and you should respect me a little more since indeed I hold dual citizenship and another I am in fact a woman!" Gina shouted.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" Mr. Iwamoto shouted as he slapped her then barked, "get back to class you buffoons! What are you doing standing there!"

Like robots all of her classmates ran back to class as Kurama just stood there.

"Suichi! Help me! Tell him what happened!" Gina demanded.

"I am sorry." Kurama said sadly, "I cannot help you here. In school I do not have the power to say anything!"

"Kiss ass!" Gina sneered.

Kurama shot Gina a menacing look. As Iwamoto dragged her they glared at each other.

:::::::BACK ON THE THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY AS REBECCA AND MICHELLE ARE SEARCHING FOR CLUES:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What exactly do the clues look like?" Michelle thought out loud.

"I don't know." Rebecca told her, "good question."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to find the clues if we don't even know what the hell we're looking for!" Michelle complained.

"Whatever." Rebecca said, "I'm just surprised that we haven't been caught by a teacher yet."

"You're right!" Michelle said as she looked behind a trash can.

Rebecca then started to search for any clues on a bulletin board. Instead she came across a flyer that read: Biology meeting today after school! All members meet in the cafeteria!

Rebecca grinned and said, "I think I know the next place to look!"

Michelle puzzled walked over and examined the flyer. She returned the grin as they hurriedly walked down the stairs towards the cafeteria.

::::::::::::::::AS MR. IWAMOTO DRAGS GINA TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE:::::::

Mr. Iwamoto was still dragging Gina across campus when Gina got an idea.

I don't know if this will work but I read it once in the manga Mars. I wonder if it'll work, Gina thought.

"EEK!" Gina shrieked, "A rat! A big fat ugly rat! Help! It's gonna bite me!"

"What where?" a frightened Iwamoto cried in surprise.

His big mistake was letting Gina go. Seizing the opportunity Gina ran as fast as she could.

"Get back here McCartney!" Iwamoto shouted at Gina as she ran inside the doors towards the greenhouse.

Man I'm gonna get in trouble for this, Gina thought as she ran frantically.

As she ran through the greenhouse she dashed frantically left and right. It was very steamy in there due to the fact that they were growing tropical plants.

The hot air made her skin sticky and sweaty. The back of her white sailor blouse quickly became stained with sweat. Wiping away the sweat from her forehead with her left arm she came across another door that lead to the boys locker room.

Why would the boys locker room door lead out here? Gina questioned, No time to be picky! The humidity is killing my hair!

"Oh well! Better than getting caught by Iwamoto!" Gina said then took a deep breath as she opened the door. To her luck there was no one inside.

She breathed a sigh of relief but her relief didn't last long when she found a boy with black hair and green eyes sitting there staring at her.

"Kurama?" Gina demanded as she pointed her index finger towards him, "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"It's my gym period." he said coolly, "I take it things went well with Iwamoto."

"Don't be such a smart ass! In like two minutes he's gonna find me and then I'm going to be in deep shit! You gotta help me or else!" Gina said all in a jumble as she waved her hands frantically.

"Or else what?" Kurama asked standing up as his eyes glittered dangerously.

If it was supposed to be romantic Gina didn't know but it sure smelled bad. It smelled like cheap cologne and body sweat. In other words: NASTY!

He walked over to Gina as if his footsteps were gliding across the floor. He was so close that Gina could smell his breath which was very minty.

"Do you see the air vent above?" Kurama asked.

Gina looked up and saw it and replied, "Yes it's bigger than life."

"Good." Kurama told her, "I'll give you a lift up there."

"NO WAY!" Gina shouted, "you pervert!" Gina then added as she turned a bright pink, "why do you think that I'm going to let you get a peek up my skirt!"

"Do you want to dodge Iwamoto or not?" Kurama said annoyed.

"Well…" Gina said as she looked down at the ground.

Without warning Kurama lifted Gina up onto his shoulders. Frightened Gina almost lost her balance but then stood stiff.

God this is hard, Gina thought, okay now! Think cheerleading! Remember how Michelle used to lock her knees when she was up in a mount!

Carefully sliding the vent cover aside Kurama gave a final push as she landed inside the air vent.

Damn! Gina thought, he's stronger than they gave him credit for in the anime!

Quickly but carefully, she slid the vent cover closed as Iwamoto opened the door. Gina watched as Kurama acted like nothing was wrong and went to wash his hands.

"Mr. Minamino." Iwamoto barked, "did you see the new American girl come in here?"

"No sir." Kurama replied calmly.

A slap was heard then, "Don't lie to me boy! She was no where in the green house! So she must have run in here!"

"I assure you that no one was in here." Kurama replied angrily but casually.

"Good then carry on." Iwamoto said dangerously.

The door was shut then footsteps. Gina shifted up in the air vent and something sharp poked her in the butt.

Gina gave a small ow! And shifted again to see what it was. In her hand was a gold chain and a small charm with the Japanese symbol of fire on it.

"How weird." Gina whispered then jumped down from the air vent.

Kurama stood there waiting for her.

"You're not too bad." Gina smiled and took out something from her back pack.

Kurama looked a Gina curiously as she fumbled around.

"Here's a cell phone." Gina explained, "call me if you need me. My number's on there. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. You look kinda cute in that gray gym t-shirt of yours and those blue short shorts." Gina winked and then kissed his cheek.

Kurama blushed but said nothing as Gina ran out the door. Finding another door that lead to the outside of the school Gina saw movement in the bushes. Deciding to check it out she parted the bushes not knowing what to expect.

There hiding was Yusuke Urameshi and Michelle Raposo. Since Yusuke was the delinquent the was he was wearing a green suit instead of the purple one all the boys were supposed to wear. Yusuke grinned and pulled Gina into the bushes, while covering her mouth, along with the both of them.

"How the hell did you know I'd come out of there?" Gina asked once Yusuke took his hand off her mouth, "and besides what the fuck are you doing?"

"Word travels fast." Michelle explained, "I almost got caught ditching and Yusuke showed me a place to hide. He said that you'd probably come out the green house because that's where all the students who ditch school come out of."

"And he would know." Gina said sarcastically glancing over in Yusuke's direction.

"Damn right I'd know." Yusuke grinned.

"Where are Rebecca and Huyen?" Gina asked.

"They're in Takanaka's office." Yusuke explained, "they got caught."

"That's just great." Gina muttered.

"Hey what did you expect? They're not expert ditchers." Michelle said, "besides you know that we've ditched class a couple of times. They've never done it so that's why they got caught."

:::::::::::IN TAKANAKA'S OFFICE::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebecca and Michelle were both sitting in the moldy green chairs that they were assigned to sit. Takanaka seemed busy so they weren't due to see him. Ten minutes later they were joined by Kuwabara whom had a few scrapes from a fight along with his goon squad.

"So what are you ladies in for?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ditching class." Huyen said simply.

"No! Way!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You know Kuwabara I've been wanting t ask you this for awhile." Rebecca said in that little tone of hers when she was about to say something mean, "what's it like being in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"Hey! Why do all the girls constantly have to say stuff to me?" Kuwabara whined.

"Quit your whining you sound like a little girl." Huyen said angrily.

"If you two were guys I'd so be kicking the shit out of you!" Kuwabara sat up and shouted.

"News flash loser we're not guys so you can't do anything about it. Why don't you just go back to playing with your little dollies and leave us alone." Huyen finished.

The damage had been done. Kuwabara sat down in defeat as the secretary working behind the desk stood up and left to go do something. Rebecca then stood up and quietly walked over to the desk that the secretary was working at. Opening one of the drawers she found a brown envelope. Rebecca picked it up as Huyen walked over to see what it was.

Rebecca opened it and found a letter written in Japanese.

Sweat dropping Huyen said, "I can't read this."

"Hey Kuwabara." Rebecca said sweetly, "come over here and read this to us please."

Kuwabara forgetting about the incident walked over as his squinty eyes widened in shock.

"Who the hell is Yoshihiro Togashi?" Kuwabara asked puzzled.

"That's your creator! He's the one who made this comic book!" Huyen informed him.

"It says My name is Yoshihiro Togashi. I am the sole creator and the only creator of the manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Fifteen years ago I called upon the power of voodoo magic to help me finish my greatest creation. Unfortunately the magic took it's toll and ended my life. I gave the power to four American baby girls and when they came of the right age they would be called upon to finish the series. It would also free my soul of eternal imprisonment in the black voodoo magic. I hope that all goes well and the four baby girls whom I should now say are mature women finish the series and set me free. To get back home you will have to find each necklace of the five elements. Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and the Spirit. When they fuse all of them together they will be allowed to go home." Kuwabara read, "I give you fair warning not to fall in love with any of the characters. They are not real. The dimension you are in is a mixture of the fourth dimension, the past and voodoo magic."

"We gotta show Gina and Michelle this." Rebecca said.

"And fast." Huyen added as they ran out of the office taking the letter out of Kuwabara's hands.

"Hey wait ladies!" Kuwabara shouted, "what about me?"

"Stay there and stall!" Rebecca shouted while looking back.

While running to get out of the school they slid down the graying railings and ran down the moldy red steps.

"I'm starting to get really tired of running around all over the place." Rebecca complained.

"Maybe you should have joined track in junior high." Huyen taunted.

"You can really be an ass sometimes Huyen." Rebecca joked.

"Thank you and proud of it!" Huyen commented.

As they were running they managed to make it out onto the grounds. Climbing over the gate Huyen's skirt got stuck and flashed the whole world her pink underwear.

"Fuck!" Huyen shouted as she pulled her skirt down.

A little while later they were tripped by Hiei. Both girls fell flat on their face. Huyen was the first to recover and look up.

"What the hell is your problem you rambunctious bastard!" Huyen screamed.

Hiei held up a tape and said, "I've been given orders from Koenma to give you this tape. This tape will give you instructions on your first mission."

"What?" Rebecca questioned, "we haven't had training and I don't even know what the hell to do!"

"If you got a problem take it up with Koenma." Hiei said coldly, turned his back and disappeared.

::::::::::::::::IN UPTOWN WHILE YUSUKE, GINA, AND MICHELLE ARE LOOKING AROUND:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"If there's anything I love more it's shopping!" Gina giggled as they gazed through store windows.

Yusuke was feeling quite the pimp and pulled out a joint and started smoking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gina asked bopping him on the head knocking the joint out of Yusuke's mouth.

"Hey! You bitch! What the hell that was my last one!" Yusuke shouted back.

"You're so immature!" Michelle shouted back.

"Yusuke!" a brown haired, brown eyed girl called.

She was wearing the same uniform as Michelle and Gina so it signaled that she went to their school. Something made her look familiar.

"What the hell do you want?" Yusuke said giving her the cold shoulder and acting as if he didn't care.

"School had an early dismissal today so I came looking for you." she explained, "besides the teachers have been acting weirder than usual. It's kind of uncanny!"

Then it hit Gina. She knew exactly who this girl was. Her name was Keiko Yukimura.

"Hey I know you!" Gina said pointing at her.

"Have we met?" she asked surprised.

"Your name is Keiko isn't it?" Gina wondered.

"How do you know my name?" Keiko demanded then looked over to Yusuke and asked, "who are these girls?"

Putting my hands up Gina explained, "Don't worry Keiko he's all yours! I would never take him away from you!"

"What are you talking about?" Keiko blushed.

Gina then put her arm around Keiko's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Your future with him is bright. Expect to be getting married to him. I see the future and that is what the future tells me."

"I hate to say this but you're full of shit." Keiko told her, "I'm sorry for being so rude but I just don't believe in stuff like that."

Grinning broadly Gina then went over to Yusuke and said, "Hey Yusuke do you like Keiko?"

"Only as a friend." Yusuke replied simply.

"You old dog you!" Gina laughed giving him a noogie, "why don't you just admit to Keiko that you like her! It'd save you both a whole lot of grief!"

"Hey get off me!" Yusuke shouted as Michelle stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes looking in a different direction and said, "Listen I gotta go do something I'll be right back."

With that Yusuke left all three girls staring at him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Michelle asked as an eerie wind brushed against their bodies.


End file.
